Projeto Broken
by Dead Jack
Summary: Série de ficlets escritas para o Projeto Broken, da Seção Draco & Ginny do Fórum 6 Vassouras.
1. Explicação sobre o Projeto

**PROJETO BROKEN  
**

O _**Projeto Broken**_ é um projeto de ficlets da **Seção Draco & Ginny do Fórum 6 Vassouras**, onde cada ficwriter escolhe uma ou mais palavras para basear ficlets nelas.

Aqui eu irei postar as ficlets que escrevi, cada uma como um capítulo diferente. Até o momento escrevi quatro delas, cada uma continuação da outra, porém funcionam bem sozinhas.

As quatro primeiras ficlets serão postadas em breve, todas baseadas nos seguintes trechos de música:

* * *

"_You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again"  
_– Swans, Unkle Bob

* * *

"_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness  
__Oh, I need this"  
_– My Skin, Nathalie Merchant

* * *

**FANFICS** **- PROJETO BROKEN  
**por B. Wendy Witch

* * *

**01.** Never Again - 06. Astoria

**02. **I Need This - 030. Erro; 076. Pecado; 099. Vitória

**03. **Finite - 037. Finito; 044. Harry

**04. **Sempre - 021. Destino; 041. Futuro; 059. Máscaras

* * *

Espero que gostem, e **REVIEW!**


	2. Never Again

**Palavra usada:** 006. Astoria

* * *

**Never Again**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

* * *

_You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again_

_

* * *

_

Eu nunca acreditei no amor. Talvez por isso dizer "eu te amo" não fosse algo que significasse muito para mim. Mas ainda assim, eu evitava falar isso. Há pessoas que acreditam.

Com Pansy não havia muitos problemas. Ela sabia que eu não a amava, mas quando estávamos na cama e eu a fazia gritar por mais, eu sempre lhe dizia que a amava. Depois de tudo. Talvez depois de tudo o amor realmente exista.

Já com Ginny, eu tive que ter cuidado. Eu nunca a odiei como odiava seus amigos, desde sempre, tudo o que eu sentia por ela era indiferença, mas quando saímos daquele mundinho fechado que era Hogwarts, comecei a enxergá-la melhor e percebi que ela poderia servir para mim. Sim, apesar de Grifinória, traidora do sangue e amiga de sangues-ruins – até mesmo do Potter –, ela era o tipo de mulher que eu achava que poderia ser minha.

Decidida, forte e ao mesmo tempo amável, um pouco sarcástica e irônica; e principalmente corajosa. A mistura perfeita que eu não procurava em alguém, mas encontrei.

Começamos a nos encontrar por acaso, em um barzinho que nossos poucos amigos em comum freqüentavam. Em geral, seus ex namorados e rolos. Não me importava, e quando comecei a me aproximar, ela pareceu até lisonjeada. Claro, quem esperaria que eu fosse falar com ela?

Ela me contou que estava noiva de Potter, mas que ele não gostava de ir a lugares como esse. Porém, confiava nela, então ela ia sozinha. Pobre Potter! Logo na primeira noite que conversamos, depois de algumas bebidas e um pouco de dança, ela já estava colada ao meu corpo e eu beijava seu pescoço, enquanto minha mãos passeavam livremente por baixo do tecido frio do seu vestido preto. Com certeza eu não era o primeiro com quem ela fazia 

aquilo naquele bar, enquanto seu noivinho devia estar em sua casa, dormindo. O pensamento me deixou ainda mais animado.

Nos encontramos ali por mais duas vezes na mesma semana. Na quarta, a levei para minha casa. Como Weasley era fácil! Já começava a pensar que no fim todas deviam ser como Pansy. Que bom.

Desde então, nos encontrávamos sempre naquele mesmo bar, mas por vezes sequer entrávamos. Ela me esperava na porta e quando eu chegava ela já entrava no carro, me beijando ardente e deslizando as suas mãos em meu corpo. Eu ria imaginando como Potter devia ser ruim nessas coisas, para deixá-la naquele estado.

No intervalo entre dois desses encontros, meus pais me avisaram de uma festa para a qual a família fora convidada. Essas eram meio raras desde que meu pai saíra de Azkaban, então devíamos aproveitar a oportunidade. Me dei conta que não tinha um telefone, um endereço e nenhum outro modo de comunicar Weasley. Há muito tempo não usava corujas, estavam ficando cada vez menos úteis com a tecnologia trouxa entrando no mundo bruxo. Quem diria...

Então, naquela noite, tive que deixar Ginny me esperando. Não que eu me importasse realmente, mas ela ficaria muito nervosa. Bem, o pior que poderia acontecer era passar uns dias sem transar. Nada muito grave.

Em casa, me aprontei para a festa como deveria. O traje era formal, meus pais me disseram apenas que era o aniversário da filha de uns amigos da família. Fomos no carro com motorista, meus pais pareciam querer impressionar naquele dia.

Quando chegamos no salão, já estava bem movimentado e a música era alta e frenética, contrastando incrivelmente com os trajes das pessoas dançando. A aniversariante devia ser bem mais "moderninha" do que eu esperava.

Andei um pouco, esquadrinhando a sala com o olhar, enquanto me servi de alguns drinks. Meus pais estavam por aí, conversando com pessoas influentes, com certeza.

Então a vi. Ela estava dançando e se destacava mais que qualquer outra garota. Em um vestido curto e prateado, colado ao corpo, mas que ainda assim se mexia um pouco. Estava sendo provocante, até demais, e não parecia fazer nenhum esforço para isso. Sorri involuntariamente quando percebi que ela me olhou de volta. Eu deveria estar observando-a a minutos.

Seus cabelos eram loiros, naturais e caíam até seus ombros, lisos com alguns cachos. Eram 

brilhantes e eu senti uma vontade louca de tocá-los, sentir sua textura. Ela estava se aproximando, e eu sorri mais abertamente ainda. Agora, mais de perto, eu pude ver que seus olhos eram verde-claros, em um conjunto perfeito com sua pele extremamente branca e seus traços delicados.

Ela enfim chegou perto e eu sorri. Ela me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. "Astoria, prazer" ela disse, e sua voz era aveludada e suave. Seu sorriso era branco e quase infantil, contrastando com seu corpo torneado.

"Draco" eu me apresentei apenas pelo primeiro nome, de um modo diferente do que costumava fazer. "Você é amiga da aniversariante?" eu perguntei e ela riu abertamente, achando graça de algo que eu não sabia.

"Eu sou a aniversariante" droga! Que gafe. Ela com certeza iria pensar que eu sequer abri o convite. Bem, não deixava de ser verdade. Mas eu disfarcei.

"Oh, desculpe. Parabéns!" foi um ótimo pretexto para lhe dar um abraço apertado que pareceu durar um segundo mais que o normal. "Quantos anos está fazendo?"

"Dezoito" ela sorriu novamente. Ela sempre sorria, e eu não conseguia não sorrir perto dela. Estava estranhando a mim mesmo. "E você, quantos tem, Draco?"

A forma como ela disse meu nome foi desconcertante, quase erótica. Eu devia estar ficando paranóico. Demorei um pouco mais a responder e ela murmurou um "hum?" baixinho.

"Ah... Vinte".

O silêncio se instalou ali e eu me senti incomodado. A música estava alta, mas ainda assim parecia que tudo tinha parado, esperando para que eu dissesse alguma coisa legal para aquela mulher. Por Merlin! Como ela poderia estar deixando-o assim em tão pouco tempo?

"Quer dançar?" ela perguntou, quebrando finalmente aquele silêncio que quase doía e eu assenti rápido com a cabeça. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou mais perto das outras pessoas dançando.

Ela se movia de uma forma tentadora, como eu havia observado antes. A música era agitada, e ela levantava os braços e se abaixava um pouco, apenas para levantar de novo e dançar de um modo mais comum, mas não menos atraente. Imaginei que ela só podia ser uma daquelas dançarinas de boates, paga para seduzir.

A música terminou e nela se emendou outra, mas dessa vez mais lenta. Impressionante 

como sempre que termina uma música agitada e você está com uma mulher como aquela, vem uma lenta, obrigando vocês a colarem seus corpos e dançarem quase imóveis, ao ritmo da música. E foi o que fizemos. Ela estava mais colada ao meu corpo do que precisaria estar para dançar qualquer música, e seu rosto estava descansando em meu ombro, sua boca roçando meu pescoço. Depois, sem aviso, ela levantou a cabeça e meu primeiro impulso foi beijá-la. O segundo foi deslizar minha mão por suas costas, sentindo o tecido fino do vestido, e o terceiro foi beijá-la novamente, com ainda mais intensidade.

Astoria era quente, e seus beijos eram tão insinuantes que eu quase me senti encabulado. Rapidamente estávamos no canto do salão, eu a sua frente, prensando-a contra a parede e a chupando a pele de seu pescoço enquanto minha mãos caminhavam pelo lado externo de suas coxas, e ela continuava a se mover lentamente, os olhos fechados, suas mãos subindo e descendo por meu peito, sentindo minha respiração ofegante abafada pela música alta.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, e eu apertei sua coxa com força, uma mão por baixo do vestido caminhando em direção a sua calcinha enquanto a outra a segurava nas costas, a apertando mais contra mim.

A noite terminou em meu carro. Sair de uma festa com a aniversariante para transarmos em meu carro era algo que eu nunca tinha feito, e quando eu lhe disse isso, ela riu e em seguida continuou a morder meu pescoço.

Depois dessa noite, me reencontrei com Ginny apenas mais uma vez em um mês, sob a desculpa de andar ocupado com o trabalho. Ela não gostou muito, mas pareceu compreender. Já Astoria eu encontrava todas as noites, e íamos a diversos lugares. Às vezes a levava à casa de meus pais, e eles adoravam. Também íamos para sua casa, e a reação de seus pais era a mesma. Os Greengrass eram uma família tradicional e sangue-puro, como a minha; Astoria tinha uma irmã que estudara comigo em Hogwarts, eu descobri mais tarde, Daphne, de quem eu me lembrava muito vagamente, era da Sonserina também. Já ela estudara na França, em Beauxbatons, eu descobri na mesma noite que a conheci, quando perguntei o porquê de seu sotaque.

Nossas famílias, que já eram amigas, estavam extasiadas com o nosso namoro. Sim, estávamos namorando. Apesar do que eu pensara na festa, Astoria era alguém para se namorar, e não encontrar uma vez ou outra em um bar apenas para levar para minha casa e transar. E eu gostava disso, e não reclamei quando em um almoço formal reunindo os Malfoy e os Greengrass, nos disseram que estavam arrumando os preparativos de nosso casamento.

Claro, era conveniente à nossas famílias, mas não era exatamente o que queríamos. Casar era algo que exigia responsabilidade e isso era tudo que nós não queríamos ter. Mas eu 

gostava dela, e ela gostava de mim, e como um casamento arranjado por nossos pais iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, melhor que fosse com alguém como Astoria.

Em nossa festa de noivado nos divertimos tanto quanto em seu aniversário. Comprei um anel de prata com uma pequena esmeralda. Verde combinava incrivelmente com Astoria, era a cor de seus olhos, era a cor da Sonserina, que, ainda que ela não tivesse estudado em Hogwarts, era sua casa. Ela era ambiciosa e nós éramos egoístas mutuamente. Essas comparações sempre faziam nossos pais rirem.

Faltavam agora menos de duas semanas para nosso casamento. Nos impressionamos com a velocidade em que tudo aconteceu, e estávamos planejando uma lua-de-mel de um mês em Paris. Como eu amava o dinheiro!

Então chegara a hora de falar com Weasley. Me encontrara com ela duas vezes durante meu namoro e noivado com Astoria, e não me sentia culpado, embora não fosse mais tão agradável como antes. Weasley não sabia de nada, e com certeza seria um grande choque quando eu lhe contasse.

Marquei de me encontrar com ela na sexta. No nosso último encontro ela me passara seu telefone, para evitar futuros "desencontros" como ela chamara o bolo que eu lhe dei na outra vez. Quando cheguei ao bar de sempre, ela já me esperava, o vestido vermelho reluzindo sob a luz baixa da entrada. Ela logo foi para a porta do passageiro, mas eu não a abri. Saí pela porta do meu lado e fui até ela. "Hoje não vamos para minha casa" sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Porque não?" sua voz estava indignada. Provavelmente a última vez que fizera sexo fora há quase três semanas, comigo. Potter não devia ser mesmo de nada.

"Porque não" respondi secamente. "Agora vamos entrar, ok?".

Ela não respondeu e foi na frente, passando pelos seguranças rapidamente e esquadrinhando o local à procura de uma mesa. Nunca fazíamos reserva, pois nunca ficávamos no bar de verdade.

"Ali tem uma mesa desocupada" ela disse, a voz meio decepcionada.

"Então vamos, oras" a situação estava me deixando nervoso.

A música era calma naquela noite e pudemos conversar sem gritar. Ela olhava para mim sem acreditar, provavelmente imaginando porque estávamos ali e não fazendo loucuras em minha cama.  


"Ginny, preciso falar com você. É algo sério." Ela não me interrompeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu espero que você não fique magoada, mas..." eu fiz uma pausa, tomando coragem para dizer a bomba. E provavelmente Weasley explodiria "não podemos nos encontrar mais".

"Até quando, Draco?"

Eu me irritava quando ela me chamava pelo primeiro nome. Será que não entendia que para ela eu sempre seria Malfoy? Chamá-la de Ginny era apenas uma estratégia para que ela caísse mais facilmente nas minhas conversas, mas ela não tinha direito algum de me chamar de Draco.

Controlei a vontade de dizer "para você é Malfoy" e respondi. "Até..." queria uma forma bem clara de explicar. "Não podemos nos encontrar nunca mais, Ginny. Nunca mais".

Ela me olhou nos olhos, visivelmente perplexa. "Por que?"

"Vou me casar".

A reação que eu menos esperava aconteceu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e em alguns segundos ela estava chorando, soluçando. "Por que, Draco? Por que?

Eu senti algo estranho ao vê-la ali, chorando por mim. Não queria que ela chorasse, ela não podia. Coloquei minha cadeira próxima a dela, e a abracei. "Eu te amo, Ginny. Mas não posso ficar com você." Seria mentira?

Ela pôs a cabeça contra meu ombro, beijando meu pescoço como se esperasse que eu fosse desaparecer de repente. Aos poucos ela parou de chorar, e me olhou novamente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Você diz que me ama, mas você nunca mais quer me ver de novo."

Eu não tinha resposta para isso. "Me desculpe", foi só o que eu consegui murmurar.

Ela me deu um beijo de leve na boca, e de repente levantou-se e saiu, quase correndo pelo bar. A perdi de vista antes que ela passasse pela porta. Enfim, terminara. Eu poderia ir para meu carro e passar na casa de Astoria antes de ir para casa, e dizer apenas que queria lhe desejar boa noite. Ela nunca desconfiaria. Em vez disso, resolvi pedir um drink.

E eu nunca mais veria Ginny.

* * *

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness  
Oh, I need this_

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu avisei, né... É quase D/A, mas eu gosto dela. Review!


	3. I Need This

**Palavra usadas:** 030. Erro; 076. Pecado; 099. Vitória

* * *

**I need this**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

* * *

_You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again_

* * *

"Eu te amo, Ginny. Mas não posso ficar com você."

Quando ele disse isso, eu não aguentei. Foi como a confirmação de todas as minhas dúvidas sobre o _"amor"_ dele. Era simplesmente sexo. Só isso. E como ele ainda ousava dizer que me amava?

"Você diz que me ama, mas você nunca mais quer me ver de novo."

Ele murmurou um "me desculpe". _Me desculpe_. Ah, claro. E então eu iria beijá-lo, ia perguntar se ele não queria transar pela última vez e depois ele ia me trazer para aquele mesmo bar ridículo, do qual eu já estava enjoada. É tão simples _pedir desculpas_, não?

Eu fui burra. Essa era a conclusão que eu finalmente havia tomado. Olhei para o anel dourado em meu dedo e tomei coragem para lhe dar o último beijo. De leve, apenas para sentir pela última vez aquele gosto amargo de cigarro e bebida que seus lábios tinham.

Levantei e saí a passos rápidos, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e empurrando as pessoas. Passei pela porta do bar e um segurança me olhou desconfiado. Não me importei. Sentei na calçada, o vestido vermelho novo ficando sujo e se desfiando. Nada importava.

Sentia que tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Na frente de um bar, sentada na calçada, vestida naquela roupa vulgar só para agradá-lo e chorando. Imaginava o que as pessoas – apesar de poucas – que passavam na rua pensavam de mim. Provavelmente pensavam que era uma prostituta que havia sido abusada, extorquida e abandonada. Não deixava de ser, na verdade.

Malfoy me usara, enquanto eu só queria agradá-lo, levara uma parte de mim com ele, a minha dignidade e me abandonara. Ele me fez a prostituta que as pessoas imaginavam, realmente.

Não sei o que me machucava mais. Saber que ele havia me enganado, que não me amava como dizia, que eu era apenas aquela que ele usava nas noites em que não tinha ninguém para transar ou o fato de que eu nunca mais o veria de novo. Nunca mais. Isso doía.

Com certeza fora um erro apaixonar-se por ele. No começo eu queria apenas sexo, como ele. Não que eu e Harry não transássemos, mas com ele era diferente. Com meu noivo era tudo com tanto sentimento, tudo tão certo, que não tinha muita graça. Já com Draco eu sentia a adrenalina de estar com alguém que eu devia odiar, e a loucura de estar traindo Harry. Era tudo mais emocionante com o perigo.

Agora já não é mais erro, na verdade. É _pecado_. Porque erro é o nome que se dá àquilo que se faz para ser feliz, sem se importar com as consequências. Pecado é o nome que damos aos erros quando eles não dão certo e nos fazem sofrer. É um pouco complicado, mas sempre funcionou comigo. O que era _erro_ quando eu estava feliz e tudo era bom agora era _pecado_. E no final sempre se sofre.

As lágrimas agora estavam secas em meu rosto, e eu levantei. Tinha apenas um destino na mente. Caminhei quase perdida por vários minutos, sem ter medo do que poderia encontrar nas ruas escuras por que passava. Eu não tinha nada a perder, na verdade.

Depois de meia hora, talvez mais, talvez menos, não me lembro ao certo, cheguei e me anunciei ao porteiro. Ele falou pelo interfone com Harry e me mandou subir. O apartamento do meu noivo ficava no quarto andar.

No elevador, eu me olhei no espelho. Estava com um aspecto horrível. Era de se esperar, afinal. Meu vestido estava imundo e rasgado em algumas partes, e minha maquiagem estava completamente borrada, descendo em linhas pretas por meu rosto, o lápis preto misturado às lágrimas. Não importava, como nada mais importava.

Quando o elevador chegou ao quarto andar, meus pés me levaram até o apartamento de Harry sem mesmo que eu pensasse. Acho que se não fosse isso, talvez eu sequer lembrasse onde ele morava. Bati à porta duas vezes, de leve, com certeza Harry já estava na sala, me esperando. Ele abriu-a rapidamente.

"O que aconteceu?" ele me perguntou ao me ver, com uma expressão assustada. Realmente minha aparência não estava nada agradável. Eu não disse nada, e por alguns segundos permaneci olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. Ele me olhou de volta, e eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, o abraçando involuntariamente. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar por meu rosto e eu estava chorando alto, sem perceber. Ele passava as mãos por minhas costas carinhosamente, na tentativa de me confortar. Mas não era o suficiente.

"Está tudo bem, Ginny. Está tudo bem. Me diga o que aconteceu" ele falou ao meu ouvido, sua voz doce me fez sentir ainda mais culpada, e eu chorei mais alto, quase me engasgando com os soluços.

"Me perdoa" eu disse, olhando em seus olhos preocupados.

"Por quê, Ginny? O que aconteceu, me explique!" Harry ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Eu respirei fundo, tentando tomando coragem para falar. "Por favor" ele pediu. Eu tinha que falar.

"Eu... Malfoy..." fiz uma pausa, soluçando mais "nós dois, Harry..." eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro novamente e respirei fundo. "Nós estávamos nos encontrando".

Eu me surpreendi quando percebi que ele ainda acariciava minhas costas, e estava com a cabeça pousada sobre a minha. E foi com a voz calma e ainda doce que ele falou "acalme-se".

Ele me levou até o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Será que _ele_ tinha entendido o que eu lhe dissera? Me sentia cada vez pior ao vê-lo entando me acalmar, me acariciando. Até que não suportei e gritei "HARRY, ESTOU DIZENDO QUE EU ESTIVE COM MALFOY! NÓS _TRANSAMOS_!" chorava mais compulsivamente agora, depois de ter gritado aquilo e me soltado dele.

"Eu sei" ele disse, calmo. "Mas você sabe que me ama".

Então ele me abraçou com força, me beijando com desejo, passava suas mãos pela minha cintura, e em poucos instantes já estava deitado sobre mim no sofá de sua casa. "E sabe que eu também te amo" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, entre um beijo e outro. "Foda-se o Malfoy".

Eu estava assustada. Harry estava agindo de um modo estranho, como eu nunca esperava que ele reagisse a isso. "Você não está com raiva?" Ele parou de beijar minha orelha e olhou em meus olhos.

"É claro que estou" sua voz estava mais forte agora. "Mas não vou deixar que Malfoy acabe com tudo".

Não era assim a _vitória_? Não era passar por cima do que acontecia de ruim e se entregar a algo bom? Então porque eu não estava feliz, me sentindo bem por estar nos braços de meu noivo e não nos de Malfoy? Porque?

E, mesmo lutando para suportar tudo aquilo, o amor que eu não merecia de Harry, eu não consegui e o afastei. Ele me olhou surpreso e eu não chorei quando disse "Desculpe, Harry. Na verdade, eu não sei". E saí rápido, abrindo a porta e correndo para o elevador. Minha vida se resumiria a sair correndo de lugares, sempre machucada?

Não reparei em minha própria imagem no espelho. Quando me olhei, tudo o que vi foi uma sombra de Harry e de Draco. A sombra que eu havia me tornado. Cheguei a portaria e saí do prédio sem olhar para trás. Andei pelas ruas escuras mais uma vez, dessa vez sem rumo.

Sempre tentamos fugir de nossos medos, nossas tristezas, nossas fraquezas e de nossas próprias trevas. Mas não percebemos que precisamos delas tanto quanto precisamos das alegrias, da doçura e do amor. É uma troca. E sempre parece que oferecemos o que temos de bom e recebemos o contrário. Os opostos se atraem, afinal.

Quando me dei conta, estava de volta ao bar tão conhecido. Entrei e o segurança deu uma risadinha. Draco ainda estava ali. Queria encontrá-lo, mas não esperava que ele ainda estivesse ali. Fui até sua mesa e sem dizer nada, joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e colei meu corpo ao dele, o beijando com intensidade. E ele correspondeu ao beijo, como sempre.

No final, sempre voltamos para as trevas, as tristezas e as fraquezas. E para a doçura. É a nossa vitória.

* * *

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness  
Oh, I need this_

* * *

**N/A:** Tá, tem H/G demais pro meu gosto também, mas fazer o que, né? Review!


	4. Finite

**Palavras utilizadas: **037. Finito; 044. Harry

* * *

**Finite**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

_

* * *

_

You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again

* * *

Não foi um choque. Quando Ginny entrou em minha casa, maltrapilha, chorando desesperadamente, eu esperava algo muito pior que aquilo, e talvez por isso não tenha me espantado tanto. Apenas perguntava o que havia acontecido, como se disso dependesse minha vida.

Eu realmente a amava.

Ela demorou um pouco para se acalmar o suficiente para conseguir falar. E quando a ficha caiu, eu não quis acreditar. Eu simplesmente não _podia_ acreditar. Não era verdade, não era, _não era_. Mas eu não ia ser derrotado, simplesmente. Meu orgulho pesava dos dois lados agora. Seria ferido tanto se eu ignorasse os fatos e continuasse com Ginny quanto se eu acabasse tudo e fosse o "corno" da história.

Não faria diferença agora.

Escolhi a primeira – e talvez mais fácil – opção. Fingi que não me importava, que meu amor por ela era trandescendente e que nada que acontecesse poderia terminar com ele. A abracei, e tentei até mesmo fazê-la esquecer de tudo aquilo com beijos e carícias.

O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Ao ouvir isso ela se indignou, a culpa tomando conta de seu ser. Eu brigava comigo mesmo por ficar feliz com isso. Mas no fundo, eu tinha motivos, não? Ela me traíra, a alguns meses de nosso casamento, como se não tivesse nenhum valor para ela.

Eu a deixei ir embora. Sequer me levantei do sofá quando ela saiu correndo, com certeza esperando que eu a seguisse, gritando "Ginny, por favor, fique". Não, eu permaneci ali, a observando ir embora. E quando ela sumiu de vista, eu apenas me levantei e tranquei a porta, voltando para o que estava fazendo antes. Simples.

Afinal, _tudo_ tem fim um dia. As coisas infinitas não existem, são apenas invenções de quem não tem mais esperanças nas finitas e se agarram ao que acreditam ser infinito. Deus é uma delas. Porque se o infinito existisse, seríamos todos inferiores, pois temos as limitações de quem não dura para sempre. Sempre teremos. Não, na verdade, sempre não. Durante todo o tempo que existirmos.

E como tudo que é finito, o _nós_ acabou para Ginny e eu. Não existia mais nós dois, agora éramos ela e eu, separados, sempre. Por toda nossa existência.

Finito é tudo aquilo que tem um fim, segundo o dicionário. Poderia ser resumido apenas com _"finito é tudo"_. Sucinto e mais correto. As coisas precisam ser assim.

Talvez agora Ginny estivesse com Draco, e ele estaria enxugando suas lágrimas. É claro que dói pensar nisso. Mas é a verdade. E eles também são finitos. Assim como eu e Ginny não duramos, eles não durarão. É a lei da vida.

Não há quem viva feliz para sempre, há apenas quem morre cedo demais para sofrer.

* * *

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness  
Oh, I need this_

* * *

**N/A:** H/G de novo, sim, mas pelo menos o Harry sofreu um pouco, né? Review!


	5. Sempre

**Palavras usadas:** 021. Destino; 041. Futuro; 059. Máscaras

* * *

**Sempre**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

* * *

_You tell me that you love me  
But you never wanna see me again_

* * *

Quando se pertence à alta sociedade bruxa, é necessário usar máscaras. Fingir, ocultar, você pode chamar do que quiser. É _necessário_. Também se deve deixar que os outros decidam o seu futuro. De uma forma ou de outra, alguém vai decidir, nunca é você mesmo. Ou o próprio destino, ou sua família. E, acredite, é mais fácil acatar a segunda opção.

No meu aniversário de dezoito anos, inconscientemente eu dava adeus ao meu livre arbítrio. Ainda podia me considerar com sorte por ter passado da maioridade sem estar prometida à algum filho de uma família rica e "amiga" da minha.

Quando vi Draco ali, completamente pasmo ao me observar, fiquei contente. Queria que o dia em que eu me despedisse da minha liberdade e aderisse completamente à máscara fosse inesquecível. Faria uma loucura, e com certeza _aquele cara_ toparia. E fizemos.

Foi mais intesno do que eu pensava, e em pouco tempo estávamos namorando. Em menos tempo ainda, nossos pais anunciaram nosso noivado. Eu já estava me acostumando com a máscra que a sociedade nos impunha. Dezoito anos acostumada com essa idéia ajudou.

Eu teria um _futuro_. Diferente das filhas das famílias menos tradicionais ou mesmo da trouxas. Elas teriam um _destino_. Não haveria ninguém que lhes impusesse nada, exceto a vida. Às vezes eu tinha inveja delas.

Porque quando se tem um futuro, é para sempre. Sempre, sempre, _sempre_. A palavra ecoava em minha cabeça toda vez que eu via Draco. Saber que ele seria o homem com quem eu passaria o resto da minha vida. Era no mínimo frustrante.

Já p destino é mutável, não depende de você, mas você pode ajudá-lo. Você é independente e dependente dele ao mesmo tempo. O destino é antagônico, diferente do futuro, que é só o que é certo que vai acontecer.

Mas eu deixei de acreditar nesses dois conceitos quando a máscara de Draco caiu.

Naquela noite em que ele apareceu em minha casa sem avisar eu achei que estivesse fazendo uma surpresa. Não deixava de ser, na verdade. Mas desde pequena haviam me ensinado que as surpresas eram coisas boas.

"Precisamos conversar" ele estava visivelmente nervoso. Entramos em casa e fomos direto para meu quarto. Outra coisa boa de se ter um _futuro_ era que seus pais não implicavam se você levava seu namorado – ou noivo, que seja, agora não importa – para seu quarto.

"Diga" eu disse, impaciente.

"Astoria... eu... acho melhor..." ele pausava como se não soubesse as palavras ou não tivesse coragem de dizê-las "acho melhor nó terminarmos" ele enfim terminou tudo de uma vez. E meu mundo caiu.

Onde estava a ladainha de destino e futuro? Nunca me disseram que o que eu tinha era finito, um destino, mutável, instável! Meu futuro estava terminado aqui e eu não sabia mais o que esperar. Pouco me importava que Draco não me quisesse mais, só o que me machucava era que tudo o que eu havia planejado estava quebrado agora.

Mas eu merecia uma explicação. "Porque?"

"Eu... estou apaixonado por outra mulher. Sinto muito", ele disse e parecia realmente sentir muito, mas eu não me deixava mais enganar pelas máscaras dele ou de qualquer outro.

"Saia da minha casa" foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Ele levantou-se e virou as costas. Mas eu tinha uma última pergunta.

"Quem é ela?"

"Ginny Weasley" ele virou-se para mim, respondue e voltou para a porta. Quando percebi que ele já havia ido embora, olhei pela janela do meu quarto. Ele não me viu, e nunca saberá que eu os vi, mas lá estava ele, entrando no carro, sorrindo abertamente para uma garota ruiva muito bonita, que o beijou assim que ele sentou-se no banco do motorista. E saíram.

Destino ou futuro, com ou sem máscaras, tudo acaba bem no final. Sempre.

* * *

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness  
Oh, I need this_

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, aqui termina a pequena série de quatro ficlets que eu escrevi para o projeto. Continuarei escrevendo fics para o projeto, mas independentes dessa série. Espero que tenham gostadoe que continuem acompanhando tanto as minhas quanto as fics das outras autoras do projeto. Review!


End file.
